


Color Wheels

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Kinda, color people, color soul studies, feel free to use but let me know/credit me, i basically have personality to color synesthesia for context here, lyrics?, this is about someone i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: The soul needs Autumn.Let what's dead fall;Let the winds sweep it up and blow it away.Your colors are changing.It's so beautiful.





	Color Wheels

_The soul needs Autumn._  
_Let what's dead fall._  
_Let the wind sweep it up and blow it away._  
_Your colors are changing; it's so beautiful._  
_Don't be sad it was a part of you and now is gone,_  
_some things have to die._  
_It's their season. You can't hold on._  
_This is your season to let it all fall._  
_Shed what's dead. Be free, stand tall._  
_There will be a time to bloom again._

\- _Autumn,_ Breanna-Linn.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________-

When we met  
I was a muted green  
And you were wildfire red  
You were set to burn every fear  
That I had ever had

You were  
Hot hands hot tongue  
No fear except for us, walking away yet again

You were straight purple  
Dark blue  
A stormy sea with a camouflage hue  
Forest fire with an icy bite  
Hot rage in the middle of the night

But you’re more autumn to me lately  
You’re more autumn to me lately

And I don’t know how to tell you you’re growing so cold  
The seeds in your mind are wilting  
In your eyes you look old

When we met  
I was a muted green  
And you were wildfire red  
You were set to burn every fear  
That I had ever had

I was  
Hunched stance dark head  
Every fear except for you, walking away yet again

You said I was holograph green  
Deep purple  
Peacock feathers with a shimmer like oil  
Granite bones tossed by the sea  
Sharp mind in a gentle heat

But you’re more autumn to me lately  
You’re more autumn to me lately

And I don’t know how to tell you you’re growing so cold  
The seeds in your mind are wilting  
In your eyes you look old

We were  
Calming down lighting up  
Still afraid but not of us

We were messy color wheels  
Blending closer  
Hotter me cooler you  
New shoots in an old scar forest  
Fault lines in a stable orbit

But you  
Kaleidoscope you  
You seem colder

Your bones drip frost  
And your fears are stronger

I never knew  
There was a difference between fire red  
And dead red  
I didn’t know  
That flames could melt

And the autumn is as bewitching  
As kaleidoscope you  
But I worry that the chill will stain you frostbite blue  
That you were built to withstand heatstroke  
Not snow.

When we met  
I was a muted green  
And you were wildfire red  
You were set to burn every fear  
That I had ever had

But you’re more autumn to me lately.


End file.
